


i still believe in soulmates

by yugyeomcvlt



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blood, Fantasy AU, High School AU, Horror, M/M, Royalty AU, Yandere Simulator AU, knight yugyeom, prince jinyoung, tags to be added as I write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugyeomcvlt/pseuds/yugyeomcvlt
Summary: 「 two souls don't find each other by simple accident. 」an unending collection of short jingyeom writings that come to my head.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 8





	1. yandere simulator au.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yall! these are just some short jingyeom blurbs i felt the intense need to write. these updates will be insanely inconsistent and sporadic, so please bear with me!
> 
> also, if you want to request a prompt, please leave it in the comments! ill get to them (eventually)

This isn’t the first time that Jinyoung felt uneasy in the halls of his high school. There had been rumors of a killer who walked among the student body for months now, yet no one had any idea of who it was. Students would disappear left and right without warning, but the school would never close due to its “prestigious reputation”. 

Jinyoung turns the corner at the end of the hallway. Classes had ended for the day, and he was going to collect his things and head home. With fewer students around, Jinyoung didn’t have many people to talk to. Most of his friends either stopped coming, transferred to a different school or worse — Jinyoung didn’t want to think about it. Jinyoung thought about leaving as well but thought it would be pointless to transfer to another school in the middle of his final year. 

A scream echoes through the halls, and Jinyoung stops dead in his tracks. He wonders if he should just turn around and go home, save himself, and never look back. However, something told him to follow the scream. What if someone was in danger? What if the killer was in action? Would Jinyoung just leave without lending a hand? 

Jinyoung starts down the hallway once again, following the sound of the scream. When he gets to the end of the corridor, and he almost trips over his own feet at the sight in front of him. A student lays lifeless on the ground, a dark red bloodstain on the front of the black uniform he was wearing. Blood splatters the white walls and Jinyoung feels a shiver go down his spine.

The killer struck again. 

Jinyoung quickly runs over to the student, kneeling down next to him and being careful to not touch him. It was Choi Youngjae, a student that was a year behind him. Jinyoung didn’t know him very well, but he did know that the boy was in their gardening club. 

“Hyung?”

Jinyoung turns at the sound of the voice to see another student standing there. Kim Yugyeom, a second-year, stood in the middle of the hallway, bloody knife in hand. Blood smears his hands and white shirt. The two lock eyes.

Jinyoung stands and makes a run for it, but he’s quickly pinned to the wall by Yugyeom. The younger boy wraps a hand around Jinyoung’s neck, leaning in close to his face. “You weren’t supposed to see that, hyung,” Yugyeom whispers, pressing the bloody knife to Jinyoung’s cheek. Jinyoung shivers in fear.

“You know all those students?” Yugyeom asks. He bats his eyelashes innocently, yet Jinyoung can see the insanity behind them. “I killed them. Would you have guessed it was me?” Yugyeom chuckles, taking the knife off of the older boy’s cheek.

“I killed them all for you,” Yugyeom says, before plunging the knife into Jinyoung’s abdomen. He hears the other gasp, and he watches as he slumps down the wall weakly.

“Now, would you die for me?”


	2. royalty au.

Park Jinyoung, the eldest prince in the kingdom of Aenvia, watches as his father negotiates the plans of war with the kingdom’s royal guard. The neighboring kingdom of Solar had threatened the life of Jinyoung, immediately breaching the treaty of neutrality between the kingdoms. Jinyoung didn’t completely understand as he grew up with peace between the two kingdoms. From what he could gather, Solar wanted to benefit from Aenvia’s rich oil production by seizing a portion of their land.

“Father,” Jinyoung starts, stepping up to the king’s grand mahogany desk. There are several officials from the royal court accompanying him. He smooths down his jacket. “What are the terms of this war?” 

The king sighs quietly. “You are to stay here in the castle, Jinyoung,” his father explains. “It is the only way to guarantee your safety.”

The king turns towards the captain of the royal guard, a young man named Lim Jaebeom. Jinyoung knew him since they were both little. Jinyoung was happy when Jaebeom was chosen as the new captain of the guard. 

“My men will ride out tonight, your Majesty,” Jaebeom explains, pointing at the map that rests on the king’s desk. “We should arrive at their borders by dawn tomorrow, where we will take them by surprise.”

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

Jinyoung stands on his balcony, overlooking the kingdom at sunset. He sighs. The kingdom has grown much quieter now that the declaration of war had been made public to the citizens of Aenvia. He can’t help but feel guilty. Sure, it wasn’t his fault that he was threatened, but he can’t shake the feeling of guilt. The wind blows through his hair, and he shivers slightly. There’s a quiet knock on the door.

“Come in,” Jinyoung calls, turning around to face the door.

The door opens, and a familiar face walks in. Kim Yugyeom, a member of the royal guard and Jinyoung’s personal knight. “Your Highness,” Yugyeom says as he walks through the door, closing it behind him once he was inside. He’s dressed in his knight’s uniform.

“Yugyeom,” Jinyoung whispers, leaving his balcony to meet Yugyeom by the door. Yugyeom immediately rests his hands on the prince’s waist, pulling him into an embrace. The two had been seeing each other romantically for a while now, keeping it a secret from the rest of the kingdom. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you.” 

The two stand in silence for a few moments, taking in the quiet moment. Jinyoung didn’t know when he would see Yugyeom again, considering the circumstances of war. Jinyoung pulls away from the hug while keeping his hands on the base of Yugyeom’s neck. “I wish you didn’t have to go,” he whispers.

Yugyeom shakes his head, reaching up to brush the hair out of Jinyoung’s eyes. “It’s my duty to protect you.”

“You would die for me?” Jinyoung asks, looking up at his knight.

Yugyeom pulls his prince closer, gently pressing their foreheads together. “I would do anything for you, Jinyoung.” 


End file.
